Pippin's Fiddle
by MLynnBloom
Summary: Story of Pippin in his younger years. Pippin discovers his talent with the Hildigrim Took fiddle and charms the Shire with his songs. COMPLETE
1. Took and Brandybuck

Pippin's Fiddle  
  
A/N: I couldn't find a record anywhere about if Pippin actually lived in the Great Smials in his childhood or in a regular hobbit-hole near Tuckborough. So in my story, he will be living by Tuckborough, not too far from Whitwell. ;)  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Year 2998, The Third Age  
  
The pale hot sun was already high above the grassy fields of the Shire that morning when the young son of Saradoc trudged up the hill. He had been walking for quite some time now, traveling to no particular place. He loved his freedom in the Shire and found himself walking aimlessly alone at times, just breathing the fresh air. He reached the peak of the hill and saw Thistle Book winding its way to the woods. He skipped and tumbled down the hill and to the edge of the glittering water. He followed it to the border of Woody End and wiped the sweat off his brow.  
  
He peeled his clothes off and slowly stepped in the shallow pool. After he had cooled off, he clothed himself once more and sat under the shade of a lone tree away from the forest. The ground encircling the big tree's roots was soft and he picked up a stick by his feet. He scratched 'M-B' into the mud and drew little pictures on the side. A yellow leaf fell down on top of his drawings and he brushed it aside. It was only a few seconds later until three more delicate leaves twirled down by his toes. He looked above him and laughed.  
  
"Peregrin Took, is it not? And I thought the seasons were changing!" Merry Brandybuck said playfully on his feet and his arms crossed, "How long has it been since you've been up there?"  
  
"An hour or so, I suppose. I fell asleep up here on the branches and woke up when I heard you splashing in the creek," Pippin said and he climbed out onto one of the longest branches and hung there, swinging his legs.  
  
"Come down, let me see how you have grown," Merry said and Pippin jumped down and stood in front of Merry. He placed a thumb on his forehead, "About a thumbs-length since I've seen you."  
  
Pippin smirked, "You sound like one of my elder relatives." He smiled wide and wrapped his arms around him in a hearty hug. Merry looked into Pippin's young, bright eyes, almost hidden by his wavy, sun-tipped locks. His cheeks were flushed on his white, fair face and Merry ruffled his fingers through his best friend's hair.  
  
"Would your elders do this?" Merry asked and picked up the struggling Pippin and flung him into the middle of the small stream. Pippin coughed in surprise and pulled Merry in by his knees. They splashed the cold water onto each other's faces and chased each other by the bank, Pippin leapt out of the brook, shivering; his wet clothes were clinging to his skinny body.  
  
"I always have so much fun with you," Pippin said, grinning weakly. He started to wring his shirt dry and Merry still swam in the brook.  
  
"I am sorry for not coming down as often as I used to. I have been busy in Buckland and with my father, but I would come down everyday, if I could, to see my dear friend," said Merry and he winked. He took a rock from the floor of the pool and threw it downstream, "What are you doing down here in this part of the Shire anyway?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I have nothing to do at home anymore. I am not interested in what my mother and sisters do and Pa is usually down in Whitwell farming. My ma encourages me to learn and read, but books have never been as fun as running outside and such," Pippin admitted and shook his wet head.  
  
"It only becomes fun when you don't think of it as work," Merry advised and came out finally, soaking wet. He had a feeling Pippin had not told anyone where he went off to and took Pippin's hand. "Let's go, and I'll get you home before luncheon," Merry encouraged and Pippin rubbed his stomach and they laughed.  
  
They made their long way to Pippin's smial and crossed through the Green Hill Country. They descended down a hill and Tuckborough and Tookbank came to view, They were fully dried by the time they came to Pippin's home, but there were still signs of mud and dirt on their pants and sleeves.  
  
Eglantine Took was busily taking down her dry clothes off the line, but her thoughts were far from laundry. She looked behind her shoulders every few minutes and her hands trembled and she unpinned her clean clothes. She placed them neatly in her wicker basket and looked down the trail for any signs of her son's feet treading home. She dropped her basket and ran over to the two hobbits, with the thought of her clean laundry (now spilled on the ground) far from her mind. Pimpernel and Pervinca also stopped to see their mother running towards the hobbits.  
  
"Peregrin Took, there is no doubt in my mind that you have pure Took blood runnin' in your veins!" Eglantine said sternly, "I was worried beyond words when I found you missing right after the sun had risen! Your sisters and I were on our knees looking for you...and I'm so glad you're safe at home," She sighed out of frustration and her eyes her shining with tears.  
  
He bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Mama, but I can take care of myself." Pippin persisted but Eglantine swooped her son in a hug, "Not as long as I am alive. Thank you dearly, Meriadoc, for making sure he got home."  
  
"Anything for a Took," He said and smiled at Pimpernel and Pervinca, "I best be off to my own home. I don't want to be a burden---"  
  
"Nonsense! Pearl is in the kitchen helping me prepare dinner and there is soup on the table. Will you join us? We always love it when you come to stay for a while," Eglantine offered with a warm smile and Merry gladly excepted.  
  
The bright yellow kitchen was welcoming with the warmth and smell of food. Bowls of steaming soup were bordering the table and they sat down to eat. At first Merry grabbed for a wooden stool but Mrs. Took let him sit in Paladin's chair, which made him feel uncomfortably small. The soup was gone in no time in Pippin's bowl and he had to stop himself from asking for seconds when he realized that there was none left.  
  
"Thank you for the soup, Ma," Pimpernel said and everyone joined in and thanked her too.  
  
"No need to thank me, this was all of Pearl's doing," Eglantine said as she praised her daughter. Pearl collected the empty bowls and blushed.  
  
·· ··÷¦÷·· ··  
  
For the rest of the day, Merry and Pippin stayed outside, doing various things and playing many of their favorite games. Milky clouds brushed the blue sky and the sun started to die, getting ready to be reborn for a new day. The wisps of clouds were tinted with rosy streaks and Paladin's carriage clopped down finally to his home. Pippin and Merry dashed to greet him and Paladin pulled the carriage to the front of his dwelling.  
  
"Da! You're home!" Pippin cried and jumped up to his father's side, "Look's who's come to visit!"  
  
"Aye, I see! Hello, Meriadoc... keeping my son in line, or getting in more mischief?" Paladin asked and he chuckled. He was a tall hobbit and he had light hair and his fair skin had become tan from his farming outside. His knees and elbows showed signs of dirt and his face was weary from the long day.  
  
"A bit of both to keep things interesting," Merry said and laughed, "Well, I've extended my stay too long and I need to get home before morning!"  
  
Paladin knew how far and long Merry would be walking for to finally get home so he unharness his pony and placed the reins in Merry's hands, "Here, take Butterstone and ride her home. It will take you half the time to get home and I would hate to have your parents worry," Paladin directed and Merry looked at Pippin, who started to turn red.  
  
Merry hopped on Butterstone and nod his head, "Bless you, and I hope I can make it over here more often. You'll have your pony back soon, I promise." Merry said and Paladin stroked his pony, "Meriadoc, you are becoming a responsible and mature tweenager. I'm sure young Pip looks up to you. Farewell!" Paladin said honestly and he put his arm around Pippin. Merry kicked the pony's side and the Butterstone galloped away from the sun, towards the East. He turned around for the last time and waved at Pippin. Pippin waved back and his heart sunk. He would do anything to have Merry over everyday. Then, father and son walked back to their smial.  
  
Eglantine hugged her husband and they sat down for dinner. Paladin spoke of his day at Whitwell and of his encounters of hobbit friends and relatives. Pippin sulked by his self and thought of his wonderful day. After dinner, he sat on the long couch in front of the burning fireplace. Pearl was cleaning up in the kitchen and afterward grabbed her book of blank pages and started to write her wonderful short stories and poems. Pimpernel was sketching on her long pieces of paper and drew beautiful images with her pencil. Pervinca sat on the floor by Pimpernel's feet and knitted with her colored yarn. Pippin sighed at his talented sisters and lay his head down on a pillow Pervinca made. Maybe Ma and Da was right, he though, I need to do something with myself instead of playing in trees and such.  
  
He picked up a book off the Took's large bookcase and read the title. The subject of the Family Line of Thains didn't interest him much but he tried to read anyway. His eyes slowly read the lines and after reading the first tedious three pages, his eyes drooped and fell asleep.  
  
·· ··÷¦÷·· ··  
  
"Pippin...Pippin," Paladin whispered as he shook his son's shoulder. Pippin mumbled and groaned and finally opened his eyes. The fire in the hearth glowed weakly and the room was dark with night shadows.  
  
"Sorry, Dada. I must have drifted off," Pippin said and Paladin helped him stand up. Pippin only called him Dada when they were alone. He felt like the other hobbits would make fun of him if they knew he called him Dada.  
  
Paladin put the large, green tome of Thains back on the shelf and smiled, "Trying to read that book? It's even difficult for me to keep my eyes on the words."  
  
Pippin smiled back at his Da, "I wanted to read because then I could get smart and you would be proud of me."  
  
Paladin frowned, "Now why wouldn't I be proud of my son?"  
  
"Because everyone else has a gift except for me. I just get in trouble, even you say it," Pippin said and they walked down to his room.  
  
"Now Pip, you are still very young. Only eight years of age, and you will find something that interests you. Now come, and if you really want to read I'll find you a fine book," Paladin said and brought them to their only closet in the middle of the hall.  
  
He opened the door and inside was a small shelf of books. Paladin stepped inside and ran his finger over the spines of the books. Pippin waited sleepily when he spotted something by his father's feet. It was a long black box, only with definite shapes and curves, like it was protecting something inside. On the side of the case was gold letters with the name, ' Hildigrim Took' engraved in cursive script.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
I didn't expect this chapter to be so long! I would have stopped it but I wanted to mention a little of the fiddle at the end. If I get any facts or names or spellings wrong, please let me know! That was just the beginning, so please R/R, it means a lot!! 


	2. The Hildigrim Fiddle

Chapter Two: The Hildigrim Fiddle  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews!! I'm glad I have readers!  
  
Hai: Yay! First reviewer! Thanks for your kind words!  
  
Lady Pyre: Samamama! LOL I'm glad you like this too! You need to update your Xmen story, and I miss you so much!  
  
Loveofthering: I'm so glad you're reading my story! You are really the most awesomeist writer (if that's a word) and I'm so happy you like it so much! *jumps up and down*  
  
PippinFinn: You like Pippin?? I couldn't tell... ;) Thanks!  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Pippin knelt down under his father and examined the dark box. The case was secured shut with big ruby-coloured buttons and the carrying handles were crafted out of laces of rough leather. Pippin curiously ran his fingers over the smooth case and gold letters that spelled out a name that Pippin vaguely remembered hearing about.  
  
"Ah, here's a book that should keep your attention, Pippin," Paladin said and he realized his son was no longer standing at the closet doorway. He looked down and saw Pippin at his feet.  
  
"Dada, what's this?" Pippin asked, oblivious to what his father just said. Paladin put the book back on the shelf, understanding that Pippin's mind was far away from books and reading. He was more interested on things what would keep him on his feet and keep him challenged.  
  
"It was my grandfather's, your great-grandfather's." Paladin said and Pippin now knew whom that mystery name belonged to, "I'll tell you what. Tomorrow is my day off to stay at home and I will show you what is inside there. But for now, it is too late and you need to get to bed!" Paladin smiled and picked up Pippin and carried him over his shoulder. He flopped him on his small bed and Pippin giggled. He was glad he was still young enough for his father to carry him.  
  
"Goodnight, Pip. Sweet dreams...and don't go sneaking out of your bed to go see what's inside. I know you better than you think!" Paladin said and he kissed Pippin on the forehead. And before he left his bedroom, Paladin smiled at his only son and left.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The next morning, Paladin woke up in his large bed and smelled eggs in the air. His wife was missing beside him and he figured she was making breakfast in the kitchen. The sun was just barely up and he knew that he had slept in from his usual time ere sunrise. He woke up, staggering from the little hours he got to sleep. He slid his feet into his house slippers and went to say good morning to his beautiful wife.  
  
She was busy with her husband and children's breakfast and wiped her hands on her apron. Paladin came up behind her and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, love," He whispered and she turned around to see her husband's bright face.  
  
"Someone has been waiting for you to wake up," She said and he looked over to see Pippin's tiny body sprawled out, asleep on the couch, "He has been up, or was awake, for about an hour now."  
  
Pippin's nap was light and he aroused when he heard his Da's voice. He sprung up and skipped to his side, "Da, can I see it now? Please, Da?"  
  
Eglantine cocked an eyebrow, questioning her husband and he put a hand on her shoulder, "You will see," he whispered in her ear and he took Pippin's hand, "Yes, I will show you like I promised."  
  
He opened the closet and took out the old case. The case was covered in dust, except for the places Pippin's fingers brushed over it. Paladin brought it over to the mahogany table and unbuttoned the case carefully. He pushed the case open and Pippin gasped at the marvelous beauty inside. Within the case lay a violin made from the purest chestnut wood, polished and untouched for many a year. The interior of the case was of indigo blue velvet and on the other side of the case lay a fiddle bow, slim and flawless.  
  
Paladin took out the fiddle and unlocked the bow from the case. He tightened the bow-hairs and took out a little white box out from a compartment from above where the fiddle once sat. In the box was what looked like solid maple syrup of an amber tone.  
  
"This fiddle was my grandfather's, Hildigrim's, like I told you. It came to my father's possession and then at the right age, it was passed down to me. I was much older than you when I received this, so if you want to learn how to play and show me that you are responsible enough, I will let you have the Hildigrim Took's fiddle," Paladin said and pure joy swept over Pippin's face.  
  
"Yes! I want to learn, Da! O, thank you!" Pippin said excitedly and Paladin smiled.  
  
"Well, you haven't gotten it yet and you should make sure you really want to learn how to play. It takes a long time to master any instrument, especially the fiddle." Paladin explained and he picked up the bow and the golden block, "This bow is very old and you need to be very careful with it. This is called rosin and before you play with your bow and fiddle, you rub this over the bow's horsehair. It gives the fiddle its subtle sound and it makes the bow glide over the strings smoother," Paladin explained and rubbed the rosin on like he said.  
  
Then he set his bow aside and picked up the fiddle gingerly, "The most important piece of fiddle playing, of course, is the fiddle. Before you play, you need to make sure the strings are in tune. The pegs on the top change the pitch of the strings from flat to sharp. You need to be very, very careful when you do this. I will tune the instrument for you until you get good enough, or you might break the strings." Paladin plucked one of the four strings and it rang out with a crisp note. He turned one of the pegs on the scroll of the violin and as he plucked and turned, the string changed to the right note. He continued this with each of the strings.  
  
"The shoulder rest is placed under the fiddle and I'll show you how to hold it properly," Paladin said and gave the fiddle to Pippin. Pippin picked it up cautiously, as if it was made of frail glass and set it on his shoulder in the most upright position. The fiddle was a bit large for his small stature, but he held it up the best he could.  
  
"How do I look? Am I holding it right?" Pippin asked nervously and Paladin laughed. "Well, the fiddle goes on your left shoulder, Pip, but so far it looks great." Pippin smiled proudly and set the fiddle down.  
  
"Dada, can I hear you play?" Pippin asked curiously and Paladin grinned and sighed.  
  
"I suppose I could try but I haven't played in years. I shall be rusty at first, but I'll give it a go," Paladin said and he placed the fiddle on his left and held the bow with his right. He took a breath and in a second his fingers and bow were working together to create the most blithesome song Pippin had ever heard. His fingers were quick and nimble and his bow struck the strings with agility and skill.  
  
The fiddle sang a wordless song and it rang out throughout the smial. Pearl, Pimpernel, and Pervinca came out sleepily to see their father mastering the fiddle so perfectly. Eglantine stood with her daughters and wiped her eyes as she remembered their youthful days together when he charmed her by playing just for her. Paladin heart lifted as he remembered the rush of playing the fiddle so fast and hearing his own notes play clearly in his ears. His fingers shifted from first position, to third, and then occasionally he would place his pinky on a harmonic. The strings played together and he broke into a shuffle in the middle of the song.  
  
Finally, Paladin stroked the last note on the string with his bow and set the fiddle back down. Eglantine and his daughters came over, clapping and hugging their father.  
  
"How come you've never played for us before, Da?" Pimpernel asked as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
" I have been busy and sadly, the bliss of playing music has slipped from my mind," Paladin said and he turned to Pippin's eager face, "Now, how about we start on your lessons?" Pippin nodded and his face shone with admiration for his father.  
  
"But let us hear another song first!"  
  
After Paladin played another song for his family, Pippin was handed the fiddle to get the feel of it. Paladin instructed him how to hold the fiddle up and where to place his fingers on the bow. When he had got that down, he placed the bow to the farthest string on the right and let out a scratchy, unstable note.  
  
"Don't be disappointed, Pippin. You're just a beginner," said Paladin as he saw Pippin wince at the own sound he played. "If you practice at least everyday, you will become a better fiddle player than I," And with that, Pippin shook his head with an unsure look.  
  
"Da, I could never match you," Pippin said, "I bet you're the best fiddler in the Shire."  
  
Paladin laughed, "Highly doubtful, Pip, but you will become good, I know it. Your long fingers are made for the fiddle."  
  
~*~  
  
Over a week's time, Paladin was Pippin's teacher and taught him the basics. He found his old fiddle book with many sheets of music, and to Pippin the notes looked like a foreign language. Paladin made him learn and memorize the parts of the fiddle and the names of the notes. Pippin found this hard and slightly boring but he wanted to become a great player like his Da. So he would set aside time to study the notes and memorize what notes went to what places on the right string. At times, Pippin got impatient and was ready to learn fast songs and such but Paladin kept him to the beginner's level.  
  
Everyday he practiced with his father or by himself. His sisters became sick of his repetitive songs at first, but they stopped complaining as they noticed him improving. Slowly, his songs became more difficult and faster as he practiced his fiddle in his room. The fiddle's crisp melody was heard throughout the smial and some days, passerbys would stop to listen to the mysterious sound, not knowing it came from a very gifted eight-year-old hobbit.  
  
One passerby stopped and came up to the Took's hobbit-hole, knocked, and Eglantine let him in. He opened Pippin's door and saw him standing up, back faced towards him, playing Hildigrim's old fiddle. When he had stopped, the hobbit clapped and Pippin turned around.  
  
"Merry!" He said and almost dropped him fiddle, "How long have you been standing there??!"  
  
"Long enough to hear how well you play!" Merry said and gasped, "Pippin, how come you've never told me you were so good?"  
  
"I only just started, about two or three months ago or so," Pippin blushed and he set the fiddle down.  
  
"Well, I've come to return Butterstone. I feel like a fool for keeping her so long in my possession, but I need to be going now. Tell Mr. Took I'm forever sorry," Merry said and saw Pippin frown, "Don't worry, Pip, I'll be back soon and keep fiddling for me!"  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Ok, end of chapter 2! Thanks again for the reviews, I'm so happy! Chapter 3 will be up soon I hope and in that chapter, about two years will pass. I wish I could tell you what each chapter is about at the end of each one, but I always seem to change things. I might have Sam in the next chapter, whee! 


	3. Wild Rose Bloom'n

Title: Wild Rose Bloom'n  
  
Yay, you've come back once more! So happy to have you guys reading!  
  
PS: Is it Tuckborough of Tookborough?? I've seen it as both, but hey-I'm using the first one! ;) Oh, and yes, Hai-I play the fiddle and viola, so I know a lot about stringed instruments! :) PSS: Just a quick reminder: About two years has passed and here are about the hobbit's ages: Pippin- 10, Merry- 18, Samwise- 20, Frodo- 32.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The Shire, Tuckborough 3000, the Third Age  
  
Before the sunlight blessed the Shire's lush land, Pippin was walking towards the base of a large oak tree. He set the fiddle case down and unbuttoned the straps of the cover on the gentle grass. He slowly pulled out the gleaming fiddle and wiped the surface of it with the end of his shirt. He didn't have a proper dusting cloth but he wanted the fiddle to look perfect everytime before he played. He set one side of the scroll against his knee while he turned the pegs to tune the strings. He learned how to tune finally from his father so he could practice without waiting for his father to come home and tune it for him. After he tightened and rosined the bow, he set the bow on the strings and began to play.  
  
~*~  
  
Three quarters of an hour later, Pippin looked up from the fiddle and saw his da's wagon plodding down the path to Whitwell. Pippin put his fiddle back in the case and walked down to his Da with the fiddle in hand.  
  
"Practicing early today, Pippin? What song were you playing? It's one I've never heard," Paladin said and Pippin hopped in next to him in the wagon.  
  
"It wasn't much of a song. I was just trying to imitate the morning birds," He said and the horse climbed down the hill.  
  
"Your becoming a fine player, Pippin," Paladin said and he put his arm around him, "I still have some time to spare before I need to head to Whitwell for work. Do you want me to take you anywhere in particular?"  
  
Pippin looked North and nodded, "Could you take me to Hobbiton? Or at least the borders of The Water or Bywater would be nice," Pippin said and Paladin gave the reins a snap and Butterstone clopped towards a path going Northward.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Butterstone stopped after two or three leagues and in eye's view was Hobbiton with The Water flowing through it. Paladin helped Pippin out and handed him the black case with the fiddle safe inside. "Don't stay too late now, you hear?? Or you will be hearing it from your Ma," Paladin said sternly and he smiled. Then as Paladin went off for Whitwell, Pippin sauntered towards Bag End under The Hill. He needed to pay his cousin Frodo a visit.  
  
He passed Bagshot Row, and walked all the way up until he saw Bag End. From his memory of his last visit, it was one of the grandest hobbit-holes Pippin had even seen. The inside was gorgeous with the crafted furniture and walls, and with too many rooms for the two Baggins to live in. It felt like home, with its warm fireplace always glowing and the cool tiled floors under your feet. The outside of Bag End was vivid with the many colors of the gardens bordering the hole, and under the clear, smooth windows. Under one of the windows by the green, round door was Samwise Gamgee on his knees, tending the precious flowers.  
  
"Good morning, Sam Gamgee. Is Frodo in?" Pippin asked and he walked inside the terrace of Bag End.  
  
"Yes, he is, Master Pippin, but he needs his rest and I'm not about to wake him up ere the sixth hour has arrived," Samwise said and he brushed the dirt off his brown hands.  
  
Pippin set his fiddle down and sat on the ground facing Samwise. Samwise replanted an old, withered flower with a new bud and planted the young seedling. He looked up, realizing Pippin was watching him and grinned slightly, "I haven't seen you in an age. What brings you to Hobbiton?" Asked he.  
  
"To come see Frodo before he is an old hobbit," Pippin said and laughed.  
  
Sam nodded, "Aye, he will be coming-of-age soon enough. Thirty-three years...and Mr. Bilbo will be turning eleventy-one!" Sam said and saw the case by Pippin's thigh, "Don't mind me asking, but what is that you've got there?"  
  
Pippin looked down, "Oh, this? It's my Da's fiddle and I have been at it for nearly two years," Pippin explained and placed a hand on the case.  
  
"Well then, let's hear a tune!" Samwise said and Pippin hesitantly opened the case. He had never performed for anybody on purpose, except for his Da. He took the sleek fiddle out and Sam gasped at its splendor. Never had he seen such a beautiful instrument and soon he learned that it sounded even more divine than it looked.  
  
"I-I think you'll like this one...," Pippin mumbled and even as nervous as he was, he started to play quietly, remembering Frodo was inside asleep. Sam stopped his gardening and listened to the song coming from the fiddle. It sounds like a song these flowers would sing if they could, Sam thought, overwhelmed by the sweet tune ringing throughout Hobbiton. It reminded him of something hidden and pure that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Pippin stopped when the last note was played and slowly looked up at Samwise, hoping he did good enough for him.  
  
Sam didn't know what to say. He knew Pippin was capable of being a rascal with Merry and always ending up in the middle of mischief, but he had not seen this side of Pippin much. He was content, thoughtful, and seemed wiser than his years when he placed the fiddle on his shoulder. Sam said, "Two years you have been playing now?" Pippin nodded, then Sam said, "It sounds like ten years...I hope you're not a fool, and realize how really gifted you are, Master Pippin. You have just graced Hobbiton with the most stunning song the Shire has heard in a while." He praised and Pippin blushed, never thinking he was that good. He thought fiddle players with his much experience was also this good, or even better, but he didn't know before that he had a gift for the fiddle. "Does it have a name?" Sam asked.  
  
"Oh, uh, no---it doesn't," Pippin stuttered as he realized this for the first time.  
  
"Why not? Every song has a name, does it not?" Sam said and remembered his gardening and hurriedly stood up to go gather a can of river water, with Pippin skipping to his side to help.  
  
As they walked to get the water, they noticed great clouds, hovering low in the sky. The sky wasn't as sunny and bright and it was a light grey colour. Pippin answered, "Well, yes, I suppose they do. It's just I don't know they name for the song because I haven't thought of one. I made the song up a few months ago," Pippin said and Sam turned to him, "You made that song up?! My, my, I wish I was talented at something," Sam sulked and he thought of it quite embarrassing to have a hobbit half his age so skillful.  
  
They gathered two full cans from a nearby well and walked back on the dirt path back to The Hill, "But you are! I haven't seen such a gardener in the Shire! I could never tend things so precious as flowers and such," Pippin said and Sam blushed.  
  
"So about that song, it must have a name. A fancy name with elegant words, just like the other respectful songs," Sam suggested and Pippin listened, "Mind me, I'm not all that good with my letters yet, but I remember some fancy words from Mr. Bilbo and Frodo's stories and poems." Sam recalled and walked in deep thought, swinging the watering cans at his side. The song was still fresh in his memory and he remembered how it sounded like the flower's whispering songs, "How about: 'Lo! Doth Thou See the Wild Rose Bloom'n?'?"  
  
Pippin clapped his hands, "That's perfect! That will be its name!" Sam blushed once more again. Pippin giggled at his face, but Samwise stopped and Pippin realized his cheeks turning redder than before. Pippin looked up and saw Tolman Cotton, with Jolly and Rosie Cotton by his side.  
  
"Samwise Gamgee, Hamfast's son! Good morning to you!" Tolman shouted and skipped over to him, his brother and sister following.  
  
Pippin noticed Sam having trouble holding up the watering cans now and he smiled feebly, "Good morning to you, Tolman, Jolly...Rosie," Sam choked out and set the cans down, "This is Paladin Took's only son, Peregrin." Pippin nodded his head and mouthed a shy 'hello'.  
  
"Paladin's son, eh? I think I've heard of you once before---stealing carrots and such from Farmer Maggot with that Brandybuck boy?" Tolman said and Pippin nodded again, more confidant. News got around quicker than Pippin thought in the Shire, "This is Wilcome, but we's calls him Jolly. And this is my little sister, Rose. We were just taking a long way down to the Bywater Pool for a swim. You should come down more often like you used to, Samwise," Tolman said.  
  
Sam smiled and Pippin glanced over at him. His hands were clammy and his feet kept shifting uncomfortably. The only thing that seemed steady on Sam, Pippin noticed, were his eyes. They very seldom left Rosie's, but only when she wasn't looking at him. Every other time she looked back at him, he'd look at his feet or back at Tolman, who was still talking. Pippin could see why Sam had trouble speaking to her; Rosie was a lovely hobbit with fair skin and lightened hair. There was loveliness to her and her eyes were deep and sparkling.  
  
"...We best be on our way, before any later. It looks as though it might rain! It was nice seeing you again, Sam, and it was nice meeting you Peregrin!" Tolman said and Jolly nodded his head in agreement, eager to leave and get to the Bywater Pool.  
  
"Goodbye!" Sam said as the Cottons passed them and Sam picked up the watering cans again.  
  
"Goodbye, Sam," Rosie said and she smiled gently.  
  
"G-Goodbye, Rosie," Said he and Sam tried to smile back, his cheeks burning, and he bowed his head. In the attempt, the water in the can sloshed up and soaked the knees of his pants. He watched her skip away with her brothers and he rushed down the path, embarrassed of his clumsiness and disability to talk near her. He was far behind in his gardening and the only other thing he needed was a lecture from the Gaffer about keeping on task.  
  
Pippin leapt to his side, "There is a reason you decided to name my song the way you did, isn't there?" Pippin asked and Sam sighed in frustration, trying to ignore him, "What do you mean?"  
  
They got to Bag End and Sam rested one of the cans on the soil and watered with the other. Pippin continued, "What I mean is, you like her don't you?" He asked curiously.  
  
Sam turned so sharply, water splashed on his pants again, "Pippin, hold your tongue!! Don't be speaking of terms that you don't know anything about! You're too young to understand love," Sam said and Pippin giggled, "So, it's 'love' then?" Sam bit his lip for slipping that much information to him and turned his face away so he wouldn't see his cheeks still pink.  
  
Pippin decided to break the silent tension between them and he took his fiddle out again. He knew that playing 'The Rose' song (or that's what Pippin referred to it) would make Sam feel uneasy so he decided on a happier tune. His bow moved fast on the strings, but his slim fingers were even faster. Sam listened and occasionally looked up to see him playing, making the empty feeling in his stomach go away. Pippin struck the strings in a shuffle motion and his fingers flawlessly moved up and down the strings, without missing a beat. He ended with a break he improvised on the spot and ended with a note that echoed through the hills. Sam stopped to clap and whistle, amazed that anyone could play so fast.  
  
Pippin grinned widely, glad that Sam never got tired of his fiddle playing. The green door of the Baggins's residence opened and at the doorway was Bilbo and Frodo Baggins, clapping as well. Pippin leaped up, after setting his fiddle aside and hugged them both.  
  
"Now, now, what are we standing at the doorway for? Come inside, Peregrin, and you too, Samwise. You deserve a break for your well-done job." Bilbo said excitedly. He motioned them in and Sam gathered up his tools and made sure he wouldn't track any mud on their clean floors. Pippin came in but Bilbo said, "Pippin, you might as well get your fiddle inside. I know we'd all like to hear a few more songs from you, and on the other hand it looks like the weather is changing. You wouldn't want your fiddle to get wet now, would you?" Bilbo asked in a friendly tone and Pippin couldn't believe he left his fiddle out there. He collected his fiddle and hurried inside their warm hobbit-hole.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
I think this is my favorite chapter so far!! But then again, I only have three! Thanks a lot for reading and come back later for chapter 4, which I hoping, will come up soon! (Whoo hoo! Frodo and Bilbo!) 


	4. Under The Hill

Yay, chapter four! I had a little bit of writer's block; not sure if then I would do a certain scene. Ok, here are the answers to your questions, Hai: 1) I'm not sure exactly how many chapters there might be, but I have an idea about what's coming next in each chapter, so there's more to come, unless something else sparks my imagination and I write more! 2) You'll have to wait and see *wink*--- that was obvious! Hehe, yes I will, but it's going to be hard for me to rewrite that scene.  
  
Yay! Aemilia Rose has joined the party! I read it was your b-day, Happy Birthday! I read it in you're a/n, and I'm going to read that new story soon!! Hmm, Pippin with a cello?? Haha!  
  
Chapter Four: Under the Hill ~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The warm glow from the crackling fire lit up the dark room. Shadows were cast on the walls and Bilbo came in the living chamber and set tea and crackers on the small table in the middle of the snug couches. They were seated on the chairs and Pippin sank into the cozy cushions. Bilbo handed them each a steaming cup and bit his lip disapprovingly as he looked out the cold window, watching the grey clouds roll in.  
  
"Interesting weather to be having in the middle of March," Bilbo said and sat down in his own chair, "If I had seen it coming earlier, I wouldn't of made a whole pitcher of cold lemon'de for you two. Bit of a surprise I was planning, but it wouldn't agree now with the weather, true?" Bilbo rambled on and Pippin nodded, so he would know he was listening.  
  
"Pardon me, Mr. Bilbo," Sam mumbled, asking for permission to speak and Bilbo smiled his way, "If I would of known as well, I wouldn't have watered the gardens. Now the soil will be flooded and hopefully the new buds I planted will survive the night."  
  
They drank their tea and talked and set their cups back down. Pippin stared at the room that he remembered faintly. It was cluttered in a comfortable, homelike way, but it was polished like it was brand new. Books sat close-by and pictures and old maps covered the walls and even the floors. Sam sat back in his chair at last, wringing his cold fingers.  
  
"So, young Pippin, you have been growing up fast. That fiddle you play there--quite a talent with music, I'd say. Frodo said he woke up with your songs in his ears, not wholly sure if he was still dreaming," Bilbo praised and glanced at Frodo. Frodo sat across the room, quite and alone, leisurely smoking his pipe. He smiled at Pippin, expressing that Bilbo's statement was true.  
  
"Will you play us a ditty?" Frodo asked and Pippin unbuttoned the case. He placed the sorrel-red fiddle out and decided on the song he would play. He stood in front of them, surprisingly more nervous in front of the three than before with just Sam.  
  
He started the song with a jump and soon, Bag End was complete with the pleasing melody from the small fiddle and the hobbits accompanying him with their clapping. His little fingers flashed on and off the strings like the touch of the fingerboard were burning his fingertips. The break-neck song echoed throughout the hobbit-hole and the shadows from the fire danced in rhythm on the walls with the tune.  
  
His bow stroked the strings and as he played he realized he fiddled with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, he saw Bilbo's smiling face and Sam still clapping along. Frodo looked at Pippin with his delightful blue eyes and blithe smile and Pippin felt almost privileged to be playing for him. Other than Merry, Pippin looked up to Frodo for some unseen reason. His eyes shone with a secret he seemed know, and knew alone, and he was always eager to learn and laugh.  
  
When the song had ended, all three of them stood up and applauded heartily. Pippin bowed playfully and lifted his fiddle up for encore song until he saw the clock on the wall. "Oh no!" He said to himself and then went to his case to put the fiddle away.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't realize the time and I need to be going," Pippin said in a rushed manner and he closed the case. Sam looked disappointed, like a story ending abruptly right in the middle.  
  
Pippin got to the door and bid them his farewell, "I promise I'll play at my next visit, if I only keep my eye on the time!" Pippin said and opened the door and skipped out.  
  
"Get home safe, Pippin!" Frodo called after him and Pippin waved goodbye. The ground was wet and soggy and rain sprinkled down, getting more intense every few minutes. Pippin untucked his shirt and covered the top of his case under his shirt. As he hurried home, and the only thing on his mind was keeping the Took fiddle case dry.  
  
~ ·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ~  
  
Pippin came through the door, shivering and soaked with icy rainwater. The Tooks looked up from their dinner plates and Eglantine jumped out of her chair and ran over to him. Pippin's stomach growled, as he smelled the hot food and felt sorely disappointed that he was missing dinner.  
  
Eglantine clapped her hands on his freezing cheeks, "Peregrin! Wh-where have you been?? And-and in the rain?!" She yelped and took the fiddle case him. He smiled when he saw he successfully kept it dry and she kissed his forehead. "Come," She directed and lead him to one of the smial's rooms, her arms around his shoulders, "You need a nice, hot bath and dry clothes!" She said and she stripped him from his wet, clinging clothes. She filled their bathtub tediously with buckets of hot water and Pippin waited, shaking from the cold.  
  
At last, he climbed in and emerged in the hot water. He just sat there for minutes until the water was no longer warm and comforting. Eglantine dressed him in two layers of clothes and then rested him on the couch, wrapped up in a thick blanket. He lay impatiently on the couch as she stroked his head. He was still hungry and the layers she wrapped around him made him sweat.  
  
"Ma, I'm fine. There's no need to worry, I haven't caught the cold," He persisted but she hugged him. "Don't be silly. I am a mother of four and I know the dangers of being out in the rain. Where did you go with that fiddle of yours?" She asked and Paladin listened as he flipped a page to a book he was reading.  
  
"In Hobbiton, with Cousin Frodo and Mr. Bilbo Baggins," He said, "I stayed with Samwise Gamgee, the Gaffer's son, for most of the day and I played my fiddle for them!"  
  
"Good, good!" Paladin said and he glanced at the fiddle in the corner. It was amazingly dry, even from Pippin's journey home in the rain. He was glad to know Pippin loved the fiddle and it wasn't lying in the closet, covered in dust, like it used to be. He was growing highly responsible and Paladin knew the fiddle should be his soon enough.  
  
"All the way in Bag End? Did you walk all the way there and back again?" She asked and he shyly looked over at his Da. Paladin resumed reading but felt his wife's disapproving eyes on him and he smiled playfully.  
  
~ ·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ~  
  
That seemed a little short...but hopefully soon the next chapter will be up! Yay! Thanks for reading! ;) 


	5. Song of Seasons

Chapter 5: The Song of Seasons  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The new sun the next morning greeted the wet Shire after the downpour of rain. The ground was damp and the smell of rain in the air still lingered. The thick clouds in the sky promised more rain for the days to come.  
  
Eglantine measured the remaining flour in her bag and had sent Pearl and Pimpernel to town for another bag of flour and sugar. She mixed in the milk and flour for her cake and Paladin hammered at the front window. It had leaked water the night before and he replaced the old wooden frame with a shiny teak frame. Pippin practiced his fiddle on the couch as Pervinca listened in the kitchen with her mother.  
  
Pippin turned the page to his fiddle music and finished the song. He had almost learned every song in the book, except for the exceptionally difficult ones he had tried at times. He waited until his father finished the window and he called him over.  
  
"Da, what's your favourite song in the book?" He asked and Paladin sat next to him.  
  
"My favourite song? I suppose it would be the one my father taught me. I learned it from complete memorization and imitation, so I take it that it is not in this book. Do you want to try it?" Paladin asked and Pippin eagerly nodded, excited for a new song. "Tis the 'Song of Seasons' and I'll teach you each season separately," he explained and he played the first season: Spring.  
  
Bit by bit, Pippin learned the song of Spring from his father's directions and occasionally, Paladin would play it on the fiddle. Finally Pippin got the Spring song completed and he knew he would have to practice a lot to learn and memorize all four. Pippin got better at imitating his father and soon enough, they completed Summer. Paladin played Spring and Summer in a row and started in with Fall. Paladin was playing beautifully until he stopped-and started over again. When he got to the same place before he put the fiddle down.  
  
"I am sorry, Pip. Your old man is losing the finer points of his memory. I can't remember the rest of Fall or the whole song of Winter. I'm so sorry, Pip," He said again and he looked disappointed of himself at Pippin, knowing Pip would never learn the end of the song.  
  
Pippin hugged him, "It's quite all right, Da. I've got Spring and Summer to play, the brighter of the seasons." And he practiced his new songs.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Pearl and Pimpernel came through the smial door with a young tweenager hobbit from Tookbank, carrying the bags of flour and sugar. He placed them on top of the kitchen counter and bid Pearl and Pimpernel farewell and winked. The two girls giggled and waved shyly back.  
  
Pearl turned innocently to her Ma and Pa, "He offered to bear the bags for us." She grinned and helped her Ma in the kitchen with Pervinca.  
  
"I will have to bar up our house to keep the hobbit lads out, the prettier you girls get," Paladin said and kissed their foreheads as he carried the bags to the storage room.  
  
Pippin placed his fiddle away and came into the busy kitchen. Eglantine mixed her cake-batter while her daughters cleaned the dirty counters and dishes. She decided to make the cake for no particular reason; it was just a spontaneous treat for her family. Pippin walked over to the cake mix while his mother's back was turned and dipped his finger in. He licked the sweet batter off his finger and he sneezed quietly. He attempted to get another lick of batter when he tried to stifle another sneeze, but it came out even louder.  
  
Eglantine turned around, "Pippin! What did I tell you? I knew that rain would give you a cold, and now look! Come now---I'd rather you not sneeze in the batter and make everyone else sick!" And she pulled him out of the kitchen.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Throughout the month, rain poured down at random in light showers. Grey clouds veiled the sky, but the sun always poked through even during the coldest and darkest days. Pippin played the Song of Spring during the rainy days of the new month, Astron, and remembered of his cousin Frodo. He still promised them a song and he knew that the Song of Spring would be a great song to fiddle for them.  
  
Pippin strolled to Hobbiton early in the morning of the new days of Astron. He came to Bag End an hour after noon and even in the dreariness from the sky and rain, the gardens were in bloom of magnificent colour. Samwise was working on the front gardens, tending the flowers that couldn't endure the rain. Pippin came up after the long walk and sat down in front of Sam.  
  
"Good morning, Peregrin," Sam said and he packed the rich soil around the fragile buds.  
  
"Morning, Sam. Guess what?" Pippin said excitedly and before Sam could guess he said, "I learned a new song!"  
  
"Well, well! Just the day for one of your songs, Master Pippin. Will you play?" Sam asked.  
  
"Later, when you are done for the day and I can play for Frodo and Bilbo as well...and Sam? You don't need to be formal with me. Pippin will do," Pippin said and Sam smiled in response.  
  
Pippin looked at the different flowers in the garden, studying their vivid petals and appearances. He watched Sam plant new seeds in the bare patches of the garden, "Do you like gardening, Sam?" Asked he.  
  
Sam stopped and grabbed his shovel and gave him a look like it was the silliest question he ever heard, "Pippin...do you like to fiddle?"  
  
Pippin thought about that and knew his question was pretty obvious, "Well, I wasn't sure if you saw it as work or something..." He mumbled.  
  
"No, I never see it as work," Sam said, "I could garden my fingers to the bone and I will still feel glad, if you get what I'm saying. I feel more alive, if there is such a feeling and---think about how you feel when you fiddle, and you'll know that's what I feel when I garden." Sam said wisely and he moved on to the next little plot of flowers.  
  
Pippin mused what Sam said and started to understand. Fiddling warmed him even in the chilly weather and his soul felt clear and free. He could turn to fiddling in his worst of moods and it would be gone by the end of the song. He could now see the delight in Sam's eyes when he planted the blossoms of colourful life now that Pippin understood.  
  
"What are some of your favourite flowers, Sam?" Pippin asked.  
  
"I don't s'pose I have a favourite flower...they are all too different and pretty in their special ways. I have always liked the simpleness of daises and buttercups, and then there are sweet smelling flowers to choose from like gardenias, and the beautiful flowers like primroses, roses, and bluebells." Sam said and he gently handed a primrose. A drop of rain splashed off the precious petal and Sam muttered scornfully, "Not again..."  
  
He grabbed his tools and finished his planting and Pippin stayed still. "Come on, Pippin, it might just be just a simple drop of rain, but it will be flooded by the time we get settled inside."  
  
Frodo came outside, seeing the sprinkle of rain coming down. "Come in, Sam. Pippin! What a treat to have you here! I'm glad you have your fiddle with you," Frodo said cheerfully and he let them inside.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Just like Sam predicted, the mere drop that had come down slowly became a heavy shower, and it pressed on for the rest of the afternoon. Sam shook his head, "It is days like these where I can't enjoy my gardening." He mumbled and Bilbo and Frodo busied themselves with dinner, now that they had two more mouths to feed. Pippin looked out the window and hoped his Ma and Da wouldn't be too worried about him. He had told them before he left where he was off to and he wished he could have gotten home before the rain. He felt a slight twinge of homesickness in his stomach. No, I must be hungry, Pippin thought, and he put his hand on his fiddle case.  
  
The table was set and Frodo pulled in two more chairs. The tabletop was full of vegetables and rich sauces and bread. In the middle was a mouth- watering roast and Pippin couldn't wait to fill his plate.  
  
They ate and it was one of the best meals Pippin had ever eaten. He took a drink of his tea and stretched out, his stomach full. Sam also finished everything on his plate and stood up to take the plates. Bilbo rest a hand on his arm, "Nonsense, dear boy! I will do the cleaning around here," Bilbo said and he took the empty plate from Sam, Pippin, and Frodo.  
  
"I just wanted to make it up to you for feeding me so unexpectedly," Sam said and Bilbo gave a hearty laugh.  
  
"Samwise, you and Pippin aren't the first guests I have had come unexpectedly!" He said and called from the kitchen, "Who wants dessert?"  
  
~`+`~  
  
When the dinner plates were clean (Samwise still insisted to help), they joined by the fireplace like the last time Pippin came to visit. He took his fiddle out and rosined the bow. "This is one of my newer songs, so I might be a little shaky at parts," He said.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be great," Bilbo smiled and when he had gotten his fiddle ready, Pippin started with his Song of Spring. He enjoyed this song the most, it was jumpy and cheerful and it kept him challenged. He then jumped to the Song of Summer, a slower song with its occasional shuffles and breaks. Frodo and Sam clapped loudly after he had finished and he blushed. "There's actually more to the song: the Song of Fall and Winter, but I'll afraid I can't play that for you."  
  
"It was still so beautiful. I think I like the summer song the best," Sam commented and Frodo warmed his hands by the fire.  
  
"I thought you would have liked the spring one, Sam, since your birthday is in the Spring." Frodo said and Sam blushed. Pippin looked over at them confused and Frodo said, "Yes, it is Samwise's birthday today: The 6th of Astron!"  
  
Pippin clapped, "Happy Birthday, Sam! You should have told me because now I have nothing to give!" Pippin said and Sam blushed some more, embarrassed of the attention.  
  
"Well, why not another song, Pip? I'm sure he'd enjoy that," Frodo suggested and Pippin brought up his fiddle again for another song. Sam smiled shyly when he recognized the fiddle tune: the one he named himself.  
  
~`+`~  
  
Afterwards, Bilbo gathered them close to his chair by the fire. They sat in a circle on the soft floor, the rain still pitter-pattering on the windowsill. He lit his pipe and started Sam's favorite story about Elves. Pippin listened to the new story next to Frodo and he tried to imagine such graceful and immortal creatures. He looked next to his shoulder, where Sam was seated and saw him mouthing every word that came from Bilbo. He could tell Sam had heard this story many times but he still had that sparkle in his eyes when Bilbo told the story, like it was his first time hearing it. Pippin listened to the story of the mysterious Elves, and of Beren and the Silmaril. He slowly slipped into a peaceful slumber with the rain tapping on the window, Bilbo's story in his ears, and Frodo and Sam's hands in his.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~ 


	6. Cherry Bark

I really need to get this in quick, I have a biology report due on Monday and I have barely started!  
  
I know this is off subject but I saw Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World, and it was pretty darn good! Of course, Billy Boyd is in it and his teeth were pretty nasty! LOL, but for the most part, I thought it was very good, full of good boat-fighting sequences and oh yes, I can't forget the short little ROTK trailer before it. Hehe, I forgot what the other trailers were after that!  
  
Chapter Six: Cherry Bark  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
For many more months, Pippin visited Samwise and Frodo every once and a while over the summer. The sun shone brighter during those months; the grass was lush and the trees even seemed to grow taller from the months of rain and sun. Pippin finished all his songs in the fiddle-book and began making more of his own. His sisters loved all of his songs he played on the fiddle and begged him to play one before they went to bed every night.  
  
"Ok, one more...," He yawned sleepily and set his bow on the string and smiled, "When will you let me sleep without my fiddle on my shoulder?"  
  
Pimpernel laughed, "Play the song you call, 'Cherry Bark'. It reminds me of a little rabbit hopping home to its children!" And Pervinca and Pearl nodded in agreement. Pearl was busy writing something down in secret and Pervinca stitched and sewed.  
  
"Ok, Nellie, I'll play the rabbit song," He grinned and played the song they loved so much. His bow practically jumped off the string like a rabbit and at one part of the song, it sounded almost exactly like a rooster crowing. He played so fast and agile that the rosin flew off the bow in white clouds. After he was done, he bowed and his sisters smothered him in hugs and kisses.  
  
"No one is luckier than us three to be havin' such a talented little brother like you," Pearl said before she kissed him one last time and left to bed with her sketchbook.  
  
I·· ··÷¦÷·· ··I  
  
One of the only places in the Shire that gave him so much inspiration and ideas for his songs was in the blooming gardens of Bag End. He loved the flowers around him, his close friends and relatives, and the presence of hobbits coming by Bag End and Hobbiton. Many carts would pass by and Pippin enjoyed waving to each one or playing a song when one approached. Sam made little fun by saying Pippin was a true showoff and Pippin smirked, knowing that he did like to display his playing off a little bit.  
  
The summers were perfect with the cloudless days and cool breezes and Sam and Pippin spoke of many things. Frodo came out occasionally to talk when he wasn't busy reading or wandering around in the hills of the Shire. Bilbo was usually cooped up inside but when he did come outside to visit, it was nearly for the whole day.  
  
One day, Pippin left his fiddle at home and volunteered to help Sam while he put all of the tools and buckets away. The day drew to a close and down the path came many hobbits going home in their carts and whatnot. That afternoon, the Cotton brothers and Rosie walked down the path. They had taken the long way home again and all of their heads were dripping from the Bywater Pool. They waved and Sam nod his head politely and waved and Pippin did as well. They passed down to Bywater and Sam watched them leave and resumed to his gardening.  
  
"Third time since the new moon, Sam," Pippin stated absentmindedly and he laid on his back on the patch of soft soil.  
  
"I don't suppose I understand what's your meanin', Mr. Pippin," Sam said and he gathered his tools up as the sun died towards the horizon.  
  
"I have kept track, Sam, and that was the third time Rose had passed and you had said not but one word to her! You must say at least something!" Pippin said and he straightened up.  
  
"And if I do, it's none of your concern what I say and don't say to Ms. Cotton," Sam muttered, "Now shouldn't you be off 'ome for supper?"  
  
"Aye, I should." Pippin said and he dusted his hands off on his trousers, "Farewell for now, Sam!" Pippin said and he skipped home. Sam took one more look at his work on the garden and closed the wooden gate behind him as he waved to Bilbo and Frodo through the window before he set off to Bagshot Row.  
  
I·· ··÷¦÷·· ··I  
  
The looming shadows from the dark dusk of the day cast over the Shire, protecting it like a safe cloak. Pippin ran down the hill when his beloved smial came to view. The warm lights inside peeked through the open windows and he could hear his father and mother's voice. His hand turned the doorknob and before he was even inside, a pair of hands was over his eyes.  
  
"Hey! What in the name---," Pippin asked and giggled.  
  
"You'll see," Pimpernel whispered and she guided him to, what he assumed was the living room. He passed the kitchen and smelled one of his favorite meals: chicken potpie and tatter chips. He smiled as he thought about what they were up too.  
  
"Ok...you can look," Pimpernel said and he took her hands away. He hesitated and opened his eyes. By his left side was his sisters and ma and his pa came up to his right. Out on the slender table was his fiddle case, revealing its fiddle inside. Only the fiddle was gleaming and polished and Pippin turned to his right.  
  
"Pippin, it's yours now," Paladin said and Pippin didn't know what to say. "I know it has to be yours, Pippin, after seeing how much you love and care for it. I was fortunate enough to have you leave it here so I could polish it for you," Paladin explained and Pippin's tongue was stuck and his sisters grabbed his arm.  
  
"Here, Pip, I made something for you," Pervinca said and she lifted the fiddle up slightly. Under where it lay was a soft, yellow dusting cloth. He picked it up and he could see the fine, flowered stitching on the border. It was silky and petite and he wrapped it around the fingerboard of the fiddle.  
  
"This too, Pip! Myself and Nellie made this for you," Pearl said and handed him a piece of parchment. It looked like a poem and along the borders were little pictures, making a story, of flowers and rabbits and roosters. On top was titled, 'Cherry Bark' and Pimpernel said, "I drew the pictures of the song, and Pearl wrote song lyrics for us to sing along too!" She said and Pippin set it down.  
  
"Is this what you two and Pervinca were doing every night when I played? Right under my eyes??" Pippin laughed, "You all did this for me?" He took another look at his fiddle and his gifts and his eyes blurred with tears. The fiddle was his, his own. He could play it more beautifully now that he knew his father trusted him with such a responsibility. He touched the fiddle like it was brand new and wept. His da hugged him, and his sisters and ma went to get dinner served after they kissed his brow one at a time.  
  
He looked the ballad Pearl wrote for his song after he wiped his eyes:  
  
~Cherry Bark~  
  
When the birth-sun cradles the new day,  
  
Cottontails hop, hop a-way,  
  
Pass the swingin' flowers, swingin',  
  
Always growing---by bark of  
  
The Cherry Tree  
  
Rooster wakes the day a-live  
  
For the children to play outside  
  
Weathercock! Crowin', always crowin',  
  
Shady showin'---under  
  
The Cherry Tree  
  
~  
  
Rabbit, get home fast!  
  
Snows a-fallin' at last!  
  
Singin' winds, now a-whistling  
  
Through the frail silver leaves  
  
Of the-  
  
Rooster crows when the sun has risen,  
  
The coney's feet still speedy kickin',  
  
And the stars are still alive,  
  
Between the moons and skies,  
  
Brighter than what's bright,  
  
Above the Cherry Tree.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
I probably won't be able to update for a while, I have loads of work and I'm going away next weekend. Maybe I can squeeze it in! The song above, I made it up to the tune of one of my favorite songs for this story, but I do have fiddle songs with songs, but there are all mostly about old men winning fiddle competitions! Thanks! 


	7. The Woes of Fall

Ok, I couldn't wait to get this chapter up, I' very impatient! LOL Well time for some author notes!  
  
PippinFinn: Thanks for reading sis! But you reviewed me on my account! LOL for anyone reading this, that review was my sister's, I do not review myself!! :)  
  
Shirebound: New reader! Glad you've joined the fiddle party! Thanks a lot!  
  
LoveoftheRing: I'm so glad you like my story! You are the best! I love reading your reviews, I look forward to them! Billy Boyd in M&C plays Berrett Bondon (I can't spell sorry!) and he steers the boat! Yay! 'South! South-east!' LOL might I add, the captian plays the fiddle...;) Ironically, my story has a boat in it this chapter! Hehe!  
  
Aemilia Rose: Thank you so much for reviewing! I got to add in all that Rosie/Sam stuff in because I love it so much! This chapter is full of it, whee!  
  
Hai: I'm also so glad Pippin owns the fiddle now! If we could only hear him play... ;)  
  
Luthien of Imladris: Yay! Another new reader! So happy you're reading and you enjoy my story!  
  
Ok I'm going to shut up soon, really! I'm not sure when chapter 8 will be up, but I'm sorry to keep you hanging if it is for a while!! Alright, here's:  
  
Chapter Seven: The Woes of Fall  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
It was a lazy day in the late months of summer and the signs of fall was appearing in the leaves of the trees. The weather was still warm, much to everyone's delight, and everyday the sky was an empty blue with the brilliance of the sun upon it. The days were quiet all except for the young children's laughing or the cool breezes that flowed through the long grass.  
  
He was outside on a rickety, old porch bench and he stretched out his legs, his curly-topped feet brushing the infant blossoms that sprung out of the ground. His brown eyes caught glimpse of a yellow butterfly, swerving gently in the air, and his nimble hands cupped around it carefully. Its delicate wings fluttered against his rough hands. He opened his hands and the butterfly lay still on his thumb, flapping its wings softly.  
  
Pippin walked steadily down the path, which was unusual for his animated personality. He held his case in his hands, instead of swinging it beside him. He looked for Bag End up the hill when he saw Bagshot Row come into view: Sam was on the front porch in front of Number Three.  
  
"I was expecting you at Bag End, Sam!" Pippin said and when he came to the front porch, he set his fiddle-case down on the grass.  
  
"As much as I love being there, Mr. Pippin, I can't be working there everyday," Samwise said and his hands were still while the butterfly fluttered slowly there.  
  
Pippin sat next to him and grinned widely, "Guess who owns the Hildigrim fiddle now??" Pippin asked as he bounced happily on the bench.  
  
Sam looked down at the fiddle and back at Pippin and smiled, "Congratulations, Peregrin! You own the fiddle now? Well, let's 'ear a song for the occasion!" Sam said and the butterfly fluttered off his hand and flew around the garden the Gaffer and Sam tended lovingly.  
  
Pippin cautiously opened the case and Sam moved off the old bench down to the grass on the ground. Now that it was his, he wanted his father to know he was still responsible and he didn't want anything to happen to it. He tuned it slightly, deciding to play the Cherry Bark song. While he played he thought of his sisters and the sweet tune of their singing lyrics filled his mind. Sam sat in silent awe as he watched his finger and bow-work on the thin strings. The light-hearted song was heard around Bagshot Row and hobbits could even faintly hear it by the Water.  
  
Rosie was coming up the hill with a basket in her hand when she heard the sweet tune come from the tiny fiddle. She followed the song down the path to Bagshot Row. She leaned quietly on the small, wooden gate in front Number Three by one of the pink-blossoming trees as she listened to the enchanting song. She had only heard fiddles play at parties and such but never had she heard a solo song play so splendidly. It overwhelmed her when she saw it was coming from young Peregrin Took, who seemed too energetic to spend his time patiently practicing his songs until they were perfect.  
  
Sam clapped loudly when the song ended; any sorts of music made his heart feel full and emotional. Rosie clapped as well at the end of the song and Pippin eyes smiled when he saw her outside of Sam's gate, "Hullo, Rosie!" He called and she picked up the hem of her dress and walked into the Gamgee's porch. Sam looked over at the sound of her name and immediately became shy and nervous.  
  
"My, Pippin! That was one of the loveliest things I have ever heard," Young Rosie gasped and she set her basket by her feet, "I was coming back down to Bywater Pool with lunch for me brothers and I, when I heard you play. Oh! That song was so pure and gay! Will you play another? I mean, if you have anymore..." She asked eagerly and she took a seat on the ground next to Sam. Pippin kept himself from laughing when he saw Sam's fidgety face turned red with Rosie sitting next to him.  
  
"Of course, Rose. I have plenty," Pippin said and Sam thought he saw a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He started the song and Sam felt himself shrink when he realized what Pippin was playing. It was the same pleasant tune he named after Rosie many months ago. Rosie watched his fiddle while Pippin played, her eyes brimmed with sparking tears for the sweet and almost sorrowful song. Sam listened as well but his mind was far off with thoughts of Rosie every time her shoulder or bouncing curls brushed his arm.  
  
Pippin finished and set his bow down, his confidence with playing in front of groups was getting better and better. Rosie wiped her eyes quickly and she smiled sweetly. "That had to be the loveliest song that ever blessed my ears! It was beautiful---did you name it?" She said and clasped her hands together. Her eyes were bright and she had forgotten all about Bywater Pool and her brothers.  
  
Pippin looked over at Sam, who still sat silent and shy, and said, "Its name be: 'Lo! Doth Thou See the Wild Rose Bloom'n?'," Pippin said and before the opportunity slipped he smiled and said, "Sam named it---after you."  
  
Sam's wide eyes seemed to be looking for an escape but Rosie grasped his hand, "You named a song after me, Sam Gamgee?" She asked and looked deeply at his face. Her eyes started to water again and she was afraid she would start crying.  
  
Sam's cheeks were still pink and he gathered the courage to say anything to her, "Aye, Ms. Cotton. I s-s'pose it reminded me of, of you," He stuttered and his voice faltered.  
  
She laughed a good-hearted laugh as a tear rolled down her fair face. She leaned in and kissed his burning cheek and Sam's breath shuddered. Pippin put his fiddle away, not wanting to seem like he was watching. And being embarrassed for the first time that visit, Rosie quickly gathered her basket and skipped off the porch. "I'll have to listen to more songs another time. Farewell, Sam, Peregrin." She called blushing and she walked down towards the pool.  
  
Pippin burst out and giggled at Sam, "Now she what happens when you talk to her?" He commented and he laughed.  
  
Sam smiled nervously and stammered, trying to sound aggravated, "Now, Mr. Pippin, go be a gentle-hobbit and-and walk her down to the pool!!" He commanded and Pippin immediately skipped down the path to Rosie's side, offering to hold her basket. Sam touched his cheek with the hand that she held and watched them walk away.  
  
Pippin walked back to Bagshot Row after leaving Rosie and her brothers by the shimmering water, and came towards Number Three. He quietly stepped towards the Gamgee's house when he heard Sam's humming the song to himself, the delicate yellow butterfly sitting on his hand again.  
  
I·· ··÷¦÷·· ··I  
  
Fall came and the trees were full of vibrant colors of reds and oranges. The weather became brisk and the cold breezes snapped at the hobbit's faces. Many were preparing for winter in the upcoming months and the leaves fell from the trees. Many of the hobbit-holes were warm from the cracking hearths and hobbits without fireplaces managed misfortunately.  
  
Pippin made less visits to Bag End and stayed inside the Took smial with his fiddle when the days got too cold. His mama kept him cooped up inside, scared he was going to catch the cold or a runny nose. So Pippin lazily stayed inside, arguing about how it was only early fall and he wouldn't catch any colds.  
  
October came and Pippin lay on his bed, tossing a ball of twine in the air when he heard tapping on his window. He turned and saw Merry's smiling face peeking through the curtains behind the window. Pippin opened his window and a rush of cold, fresh air blew on his face.  
  
"Merry! Oh, how happy I am to see you!" Pippin said and Merry crouched down.  
  
"What are you doing inside? Get a coat on! I have something I want to try out before the lakes and rivers freeze over!" Merry said excitedly and Pippin hurriedly grabbed a thick coat and climbed out his window.  
  
Merry pulled him out and they ran away from the sight of Pippin's home. Then they stopped a few yards down, Pippin looked down at Merry's hands, "Merry! Where did you get that?!" Pippin asked excitedly.  
  
Merry grinned and held up a wooden boat with a sail. It was crafted like one they had seen in pictures with a gleaming white sail on top. "My Pa bought it from a man down in Crickhollow. Isn't it a marvel?" Merry asked and they ran down to the Water to try it out.  
  
For many days, Pippin went out for a few hours with Merry to play with the wooden boat. They'd watch it bob down the Water and then run down the freezing waters to catch it before it was washed down any further. Some days they would try to see if they could make it go any faster than it could, and even one day, they raced with some other hobbit children with their boats.  
  
Pippin fiddled one morning practicing the Song of Seasons medley when an impatient knocking was heard coming from his window. Pippin looked over and saw Merry's flushed face from running and he set the boat in front of the window. Merry pointed excitedly at it and Pippin came over and opened the window.  
  
"Pip, look! My Da helped me paint it last night and he added new sails and everything!" Merry said overjoyed. Pippin gasped and impatient to get outside, he put the fiddle in the case. He closed the sides and lifted the handle, his mind thinking of the magnificent boat swimming down the stream, when he heard a horrible crash. His case seemed lighter and he looked down, dreading the worse. Please, please, don't let it be my fiddle, Pippin begged silently, and on the floor was his fiddle facedown. He had forgotten to button the case shut.  
  
He set the case down and turned his fiddle over, praying that it was still in good shape. His hands trembled as he turned it over. His beautiful fiddle strings were loose and the highest string had snapped. On the floor was the wooden bridge that supported the strings, and it was split in two. Pippin stared at his mangled fiddle in his hands, his breath shaking and tears streaming down his face.  
  
Merry climbed in and came to his dear cousin, setting the forgotten boat aside. He held Pippin's side, "It's all right, Pippin. You can cry," Merry whispered calmly and Pippin set his dead fiddle down on the floor. He shook once more and letting it all out, he wept loudly on Merry's supporting shoulder. The fiddle is smashed, Pippin thought, I never deserved such a thing. 


	8. Crushed

Chapter 8: Crushed  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Pippin tried to control his crying but his breaths came out in choking gasps, "W-what am I go-going t-t-to do? I d-d--," Pippin sobbed and Merry squeezed his hand. The fiddle was facing up, helpless in its own miserable state. Even the wood seemed duller now that it was unable to play.  
  
"There's no need to explain, Pip. I feel awful...if I wasn't so eager to get you outside with my boat, none of this would have happened," Merry said and his eyes stung with tears when he saw Pippin's pale face streamed from tears of weeping.  
  
"No, I won't have you blamin' y-yourself. I promised to my Da to take care of the fiddle. Oh Da! How will I ever show him the shattered fiddle he trusted me with?!" Pippin cried and Merry collected the splintered bridge from the floor.  
  
"Perhaps your Da doesn't need to find out," Merry suggested and Pippin turned to him, confused and worried, "What I'm thinking, Pip, is that you can get the fiddle fixed before your father ever finds out. You know my wooden boat, see? Maybe I can bring in your broken bridge to the hobbit who made my boat and I can get him to make you a new one." Merry said soothingly and Pippin looked up with slight hope in his eyes.  
  
He stood up and went to his bed and lifted the mattress. When he turned to Merry he placed two small coins in his hand. "Here, I am afraid it's not much." Pippin said feebly and Merry laughed, breaking the tension in the room.  
  
"Dear Pippin, I do not need any money from your pocket! And don't even try to convince me to take it!" Merry said smiling and tried to bring Pippin's spirits up. Pippin tried to smile back, but his chest shook with grief and he broke down sobbing again.  
  
"I can never play the fiddle again, even if it is mended. The guilt from Da will weigh my heart if I should ever set eyes on a fiddle again!" Pippin wept and Merry embraced his cousin's trembling body.  
  
I·· ··÷¦÷·· ··I  
  
Three hours later, Merry set foot on the Brandywine Bridge. He had kept his hand over the pocket of his pants where the bridge lay in two pieces. He had to get it fixed for Pippin, he knew the fiddle meant everything to him. The chilling wind blew in his face and even from miles away, he could see Brandy Hall glittering under Buck Hill. He walked the sloping hills and passed by Newbury. Before he had reached the borders of Crickhollow, he ran up to a carriage passing by on the road.  
  
"Mr. Dolimac, sir! Mr. Dolimac!" Merry yelled and the carriage stopped. The hobbit hopped down and Merry ran up to the side of the wagon. Dolimac brushed his hands off and shook Merry's hands. He was an older hobbit, the same age of his father, but he had youthful eyes and his skin was free from the deep wrinkles of old age. He was a childhood friend of his father's and he had only met him seldom in his life. His hands were slim and skillful with wood and crafts.  
  
"What can I do for you, young Master Meriadoc? Another boat?" Dolimac smiled and Merry reached inside his pocket.  
  
"I wondering, if you could of course, make me a replica of this." Merry said and lay the split bridge in the woodcarver's hand, "It belongs to my cousin's fiddle, Peregrin Took, and-and I'll repay you for the labor you put into it, but please I really need this for my friend. Even if you make just a simple block of wood," He pleaded and Dolimac pat his shoulder.  
  
"Labor in making one of these, dear boy!?" Dolimac laughed and he hopped onto his carriage, "I'll have one made by tomorrow, and it will more that a 'simple block of wood', you can take my word for it," He promised and he set Pippin's bridge into his shirt pocket. "Give your Pa and family my blessin's---and your cousin's name again?"  
  
"Peregrin Took. I'll be seeing you later, Dolimac!" Merry called to Dolimac and he snapped the reins. It clopped down the forked trail and Merry took the other towards Brandy Hall.  
  
I·· ··÷¦÷·· ··I  
  
Pippin sat on the floor in his room alone after Merry left through the window. He longed for Merry to be by him again, instead of being alone with his own thoughts and the fiddle abandoned on the floor by his feet. He carefully picked it up and set it in the unharmed case, the bow locked in on the side. He closed the case and made sure it was buttoned before he slid it into the dusty floor under his bed.  
  
He flopped on his bed and wiped his eyes. He didn't know what to do. What if they did fix the fiddle and his father noticed the new bridge? Or what if they could never fix the bridge and the fiddle of the Took generations stopped at him because of his irresponsibility? At this thought, Pippin wept in his pillow.  
  
Eglantine set the table and grabbed the food from the kitchen, "Pervinca, dear, can you get Pippin for supper?" She asked and Pervinca walked down the hall and knocked on Pippin's door.  
  
"Pippin, suppertime," Pervinca called and Pippin lifted his head, "Thanks, 'Vinca," He said weakly and he tried to keep his voice steady. He got up and came to the clear window. The sun was setting low and the sky was pink, brushed with purple clouds. He tried to see his reflection in the window but it was hopeless. He rubbed his swollen eyes and opened his door, hoping they weren't too irritated or red.  
  
He came quietly to the table, avoiding the eyes of his family. He looked down at his bowl full of food and listened to his family talk about various things. Pippin tried to swallow his stew but he tasted and smelled nothing. All he could think about was the sounds of his fiddle, now shattered in his ears.  
  
Paladin laughed at Pearl's story about down at Tookbank and smiled at Pippin, "So quiet, Pippin! 'Tis one of the few times I've seen you hold your tongue!" Paladin said and winked at Pippin. Pippin nodded at he kept his head low and Paladin passed the peas to Pimpernel, "Tell you what, Pip! How about we get our your fiddle tonight and lighten your spirits," He suggested.  
  
Pippin dropped his spoon into his bowl and it clattered against the glass, "Da, c-can I be excused? I'm not, I-I don't' feel very well," Pippin choked. Paladin studied him, realizing he was ill in the face and his cheeks were red, "Of course, Pippin. You can be excused." He said quietly and Pippin walked to his room, leaving the dinner table in an awkward silence.  
  
The door squeaked and shut abruptly, and Pippin crawled under his covers. He couldn't imagine the look on his father's face when, or if, he would find out about his old fiddle. The thought of his da never trusting him again crushed him and he curled up in his blankets in the darkness, his eyes dry from crying so much. And before he fell into an uneasy slumber, a tear rolled down his burning face.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Sorry so short! I won't be able to update in a while, I'm so overwhelmed with work! Yikes! Thanks for reading, and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, I hope! 


	9. The Bundle from Buckland

Sorry this took me a little longer than usual, I was taking a little vacation in Cali-forniaaaa! It was pretty fun, but of course, I had to come back for school, which I was overloaded with five tests and a quiz---darn. ;) Anyway, here's the chapter and thanks for reading!  
  
Chapter 9: The Bundle from Buckland  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
It was early morning and Merry jumped out of his bed and quickly put on his clothes. After tripping on his pants, he ran down the hall and passed by the busy dining hall to the main entrance. The freezing wind nipped at his cheeks and he made his way to Crickhollow with a thick jacket around his shoulders. The trees were nearly bare and leaves carpeted the earth's floor.  
  
He came to Dolimac's shabby craftshop and the windows were lit with the candlelight. Merry shivered and knocked on the door; the door swung open and Dolimac let him in, the floor covered in sawdust. He offered him tea but Merry shook his head politely. Dolimac left to his office and came back with a small wrapped bundle.  
  
"I hope 'tis what you wanted, Mr. Merry." Dolimac said and he grabbed his chisel for his next project, "I just got done sanding it and adding the 'finishin' touches'." He explained and Merry beamed. "I also have the broken bridge from before," he said and gave the pieces to Merry.  
  
"By all means, thank ye greatly! I would stay and waste the day here with you, but I need to get this to my cousin!" Merry said and Dolimac bid his farewell as Merry skipped to the door.  
  
It was still early in the day and the new sun had started to melt away the cold in the air. Merry rushed down the path and convinced a messenger boy of Buckland to take him to Tuckborough on his pony. The pony cut his time in half and in no time, Tookbank and Tuckborough came to view. Merry wrung his hands nervously as the delicate bridge lay in his pocket. Finally, when Pippin's smial appeared on the mound, he thanked the messenger and ran to the hole dwelling; Pippin was outside with his Ma and three sisters trimming the hedges and sweeping the porch.  
  
Pippin looked up from the leaves he was sweeping, "Merry!" he cried and Merry came up to him. Eglantine smiled and waved and after he greeted her, his eyes shifted to the bulge in his pocket. Quickly, Pippin understood and set the broom aside, "Ma, would it be alright if I got Merry water to drink?" He asked and Eglantine nodded.  
  
They came to the empty kitchen and Pippin nervously chewed his lip, "Do you have it, Merry? The bridge---is it fixed?" Pippin asked in a hush and Merry took the bundle out. Pippin eyes lit up and Merry said, "It better than fixed, it's a whole new bridge. And knowing Dolimac, it should be better than your last bridge," He assured and he looked around the kitchen, "Aren't you going to get me a glass of water?" He joked and Pippin smirked and hastily got him a cup of water.  
  
"I got here as fast as I could; I rode on the pony of a messenger boy!" Merry explained drinking his water and Pippin smiled.  
  
"How did you manage that?" Pippin asked and Merry pat his shirt pocket, "I keep spare change." Pippin laughed.  
  
Afterwards, they came to Pippin's room where Pippin got his fiddle out from under his bed. He didn't open it quite yet and Merry gave the bridge to Pippin. He slowly unfolded the cloth from the bridge and there was his new bridge. The wood was new and carved with such detail. The edges were smooth and it was an exact replica of the old bridge. It even had the name 'Hildigrim Took' carved in elegant cursive like the old bridge, which Merry never took notice of before. Pippin hugged Merry and Merry took out the broken pieces of the old bridge. "Just in case you wanted 'em back." He said and Pippin set them inside a pocket in his case.  
  
Pippin opened the fiddle case and right when his beautiful fiddle appeared his spirits sank and he bowed his head. "What's wrong, Pip? Is it the wrong size?" Merry asked and Pippin smiled feebly, "No, it's perfect...but I just realized I do not know how to put in back in correctly."  
  
Merry studied the fiddle and picked it up carefully, "Well, it can't be that hard, can it?" He asked and Pippin gave him the bridge. Merry tried to stand it upright under the strings but every time it was crooked or out of place. He nearly got it but he was scared he might pop the strings and he slid it out.  
  
"I'm sorry, Pippin, I don't know what to tell you," He said quietly, "Maybe...maybe, Dolimac could do fix it into place," He suggested but Pippin shook his head. "No, my Da already suspects something is up, I can tell. And if he asks me about it and you have it all the way in Crickhollow..." And then he sighed, "Besides, I have already forgotten that I broke a string as well." He said and he choked back his tears as he looked at the fiddle: three strings and no bridge.  
  
"Well, you cannot tell your father!" Merry said but Pippin put his face in his hands, "I'll have to, Merry. What else can I do?" And Merry set the fiddle back in and closed the case.  
  
"You should go. My Ma will wonder what's taking me so long," Pippin said sadly and they walked to the front porch. They hugged each other and Merry politely said goodbye to Eglantine and the three young women. Merry left and smiled hopefully at Pippin, who picked up his broom and swept mournfully as he thought about the moment when his father would find out his faults.  
  
I·· ··÷¦÷·· ··I  
  
The door to his father's study was closed and Pippin drew a deep breath in with the fiddle case in his hand before he knocked on the door. He tapped twice and opened the door when he realized it was unlocked. He saw his Da at his table writing on parchment.  
  
"Is this a good time, Da?" Pippin asked and Paladin turned around.  
  
"Yes, of course, come in, Pip." He said and he put his quill down. Pippin came in to the warm room decorated with books and pictures on the walls and shelves. When he saw his Da's smiling face, he knew he couldn't tell him; it would break his heart and Pippin hung his head low.  
  
He stood there in the middle of the room and Paladin grinned at him confused, "Something wrong, Pippin?" He asked and Pippin blinked back the tears in his eyes. He could not turn back now, his father had to know. He lifted his fiddle case and held it out for him.  
  
Paladin cocked his eyebrow and looked at Pippin uneasy. He took the fiddle, unbuttoned the smooth case, and before he lifted the case open, Pippin cried, "I'm sorry, Da! I never meant fer it to happen!" Then Pippin brought his hands over his ashamed face when he saw his Da wince and slump his shoulders at the site of his old fiddle.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~ 


	10. Musicians Required

Ahh! I've taken so long to update this story! With finals, and holidays, and Return of the King (ok, that's' not much of an excuse) I've waited so long to update! There should only be a few more chapters of this story left, sadly *sniff*!!  
  
In the middle of the chapter, times will change. I hate just breaking in the middle of the story, but I didn't want to make a whole new chapter... ;)  
  
Chapter 10: Musicians Required  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Tiny stars sparkled overhead outside his open window in a sea of black and yellow and red leaves twirled down in the wind. Pippin was up against his bedpost on the floor with his fiddle in his arms. It was like brand new; the bridge Merry so urgently got for Pippin supported all four of his strings and it shined in the dark. It looked as though the fiddle had never been harmed and Pippin absentmindedly strummed the strings. Silent tears streamed down his face as he looked up towards the sky.  
  
The memory of his father only minutes ago was fresh in his mind. He hadn't said much and that's what hurt Pippin the most.  
  
-  
  
Paladin had nimbly loosened the strings and removed the broken E string from the peg. He had a drawer of fiddle strings in his desk and Pippin gaped at the rows of strings. "I had broken many strings in my first years of playing," Paladin said in a hushed voice but Pippin didn't find any comfort in those words that ringed in his head.  
  
After he fixed and tied the string in, he slipped the new bridge in under the strings and Pippin remembered his stumbling words as he tried to explain what happened and how he got the bridge but his Da had said nothing. After the bridge was fit in place, he gave the fiddle to Pippin and his eyes stung with tears as his father held the broken bridge of his grandfather's fiddle.  
  
Pippin left for the door ashamed with his fiddle and case when his Da said quietly, "Peregrin.....I never thought of anything like this to happen with the fiddle in your possession. Now that it has, I am afraid I cannot trust you with such responsibilities---until you are older. The fiddle is still yours, but I expect that you will only play the fiddle inside this smial and that you will repay Mr. Meriadoc for getting this bridge for you."  
  
"B-b-but Da?" Pippin stuttered as he tried not to cry in front of this father but he shook his head. "No, Pip," He said, "The fiddle is only to be played inside our smial." Pippin nodded painfully as he shut the door behind him.  
  
-  
  
He choked back his sobs as he thought about his Da's words. He never remembered a time when he cried as much as he did now, but knowing that his father didn't trust him at his age broke his heart. Through out the night, he tried to think of how he would regain some of that trust and make it up to his Da. His mind was blank.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Shire, Brandy Hall,  
  
3001, The Third Age  
  
Brandy Hall was buzzing with energy, full of busy hobbits on errands and little hobbit children running down the corridors. The afternoon was late and the sun blazed outside as Pippin and Merry were in the living chamber, concentrating on their game.  
  
"Nice move, Pip, but did you consider my piece over here?" Merry asked and laughed openly as he watched Pippin's dumbfounded look as he jumped two of his red disks.  
  
"No matter how hard I try, you always seem to sneak a move on me! Maybe I need to watch you closer under my eye, just to make sure you don't have secret chips under your sleeves!" Pippin joked and he surrendered with his last piece.  
  
"Another round?" Pippin asked but Merry studied the large Buckland wall clock across the room.  
  
"Perhaps later, Pip, but first, I need you to follow me somewhere," Merry swiftly collected the checkerboard and pieces into its box and tucked it under the table. He grabbed Pippin's wrist and dragged him into the hallway.  
  
"Well, you've successfully caught my curiosity, Merry! Where are we going?" Pippin asked looking at the passing doors on his right but Merry grinned mischievously.  
  
They came to a large gathering area in Brandy Hall where most of the meetings took place. But since there were usually none in the middle of summertime, it stayed empty, save for small events. When Merry opened the heavy oak doors to the room, it was busy with scattered chatter and the familiar sound of fiddles in the air. There was a handful of hobbits from all around the Shire, tuning and practicing their instruments and some were playing duets and ensembles with one another. On the wall was a large poster that read:  
  
-  
  
BILBO'S 111TH BIRTHDAY PARTY  
  
SEPTEMBER THE 22ND  
  
Musicians Required  
  
{ Music Groups of All Types Welcome }  
  
Where: Brandy Hall, Buckland  
  
When: 1st Meeting- 4:00 of Afternoon  
  
~ Thereafter: Every Thursday at 2:00  
  
For: Mr. Bilbo Baggins's Celebration  
  
[Musical Conditions: Experienced]  
  
-  
  
"Merry! I've never seen so many musicians before in one place! In fact, I've never really met one before except for my own Da!" Pippin gasped and Merry pat him on the back.  
  
"Now, you do not think I just took you here to watch them play, did you?" Merry said but Pippin's happiness faltered.  
  
"I don't know, Merry. How can I join in? I haven't got a fiddle with me and I have told you before about my Da's expectations now with my fiddle," Pippin explained as he yearned to play along with the hobbits.  
  
"Pip! Just like in checkers, you don't think I plan ahead, nor listen! I have it all prepared for you, and all you need to do is tighten up a fiddle bow and play along!" Merry said and he guided Pippin over to a chair. An old fiddle case was sitting on the floor and sheets of music were laid out on his music stand. "I found it lying in an old abandoned storage room here in ol' Brandy Hall. Doubt anyone's going to miss it; it was buried under about an inch of dust when I finally recognized it was a fiddle!" Merry said and Pippin jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"I can't live with out you, Merry! You do so much for me!" He cried and Merry tussled his hair.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know!" Merry bragged freely and he smirked, "You better get ready. It's nearly four and it is best to see if that fiddle is in playing condition! I'll listen over in the corner," Merry said and Pippin eagerly opened the case, his heart bursting to play.  
  
After tuning all his strings and cleaning off the dust on the fiddle, he played some short songs for a warm-up. His fast notes blended and disappeared into the jumble of notes in the air and a young fiddler lass seated next to him, stopped and turned to him.  
  
"That was quite good, pardon me! I was just learning how to hold a fiddle at your age! How old are you?" She asked and Pippin shyly put the fiddle down. Her dark, bouncing curls were pulled back with a green ribbon, which matched her eyes, and her red lips formed a soft smile.  
  
"Nearly eleven years and I have been playing for three." He said and he looked around skeptically, "Am I the youngest one here?"  
  
"Aye, 'fraid so, and I be the youngest lass here! Would you like to try a song together?" She asked and he nodded. They chose a song and before he played, he gave her his hand, "My name is Peregrin Took by the way, but everyone refers to me as Pippin."  
  
She took his hand and smiled, "I'm Estella Bolger. It's nice to meet you, Pippin."  
  
The clock chimed four and after practicing the music given to them, Pippin stopped fiddling after an older hobbit, who managed the group, stood up in front of everybody by the name of Nobfold 'Nobby' Goodbody. He explained the meetings in Brandy Hall every week and what songs they might possibly play. Pippin looked around at the other performers and their instruments; many of the players were fiddlers like himself but there was one fellow who played a large bass; two other females played the pipes, another held some sort of a lute, and ever an older hobbit mistress played the bells.  
  
The meeting went on for another hour, full of playing and practicing and discussion. Pippin kept politely quiet and occasionally glanced over in Merry's direction. The hour flew by and Pippin never had this much fun with a fiddle in a long time.  
  
Nobfold took his final stand in front of everyone before they left and announced in an animated voice, "Don't forget! Same place, next Thursday at 2:00! Song requests are always welcome! Many thanks to all!"  
  
Pippin packed his fiddle away and came up to Merry who stretched loudly, "Merry, how will I thank you for everything?" He asked and Merry grabbed the case from his hand.  
  
"Just promise me next week there will be less discussion and livelier music! I practically dozed off there at the end! Maybe next week I will wait for you in the Living Chamber instead," Merry yawned and he held the door open for the hobbits with instruments in their hands.  
  
Estella came up to Pippin at the doorway and said, "Pleasure playin' with you, Pippin-lad. I'll be seeing you next week!" She smiled to Pippin and then sweetly to Merry and left.  
  
Merry's eyes widened towards Pippin and he cleared his throat, "On the other hand, I'll make sure I'll be here next week during your practice." He put his arm over his shoulder and Pippin laughed as Merry smiled delightfully. 


	11. The Answer in the Case

Wow! I really can't believe how far I got with this story. In the beginning I never planned any of these last chapters, only thinking it would be about a five-chapter story. *wipes eyes* It's going to be hard to end this story, which I'm planning to end in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and here's chapter eleven!  
  
(I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in a month!! I got caught in winter vacation, school, and my new story. It was major writer's block for this chapter, but the last chapter should be up much sooner than this time!!)  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Answer in the Case  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The next Thursday, after the first meeting of Bilbo's musical entertainment group for his highly anticipated party, Pippin came to Brandy Hall. He watched the clock excitedly for two o'clock to arrive and absentmindedly drummed his fiddle notes with his fingers on his palm. The musicians started to come in again and they waited outside the practice room until 'Nobby' Goodbody would come through with keys to unlock the doors.  
  
Pippin and Merry waited in the living room with a checkerboard (which Merry had already won twice). Pippin made his move from the corner of the board as he gnawed at his lip. Merry gave his move quickly, glancing over Pippin's shoulder all the while, and Pippin gave a cry of triumph as he jumped two of Merry's checkers.  
  
"Now you can make my piece lord, Mer. Merry? Merry!" Pippin waved a hand over his face and Merry grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Come on, Pippin, your class is going to be starting soon," Merry said urgently and Pippin walked with him with the old fiddle in his hand.  
  
"I still have nearly quarter of an hour to wait!" Pippin said and Merry gave a sly smile.  
  
"Then in the meantime, you can introduce me to that pretty lass right over there!" Merry said and Pippin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Estella? Well, alright," Pippin sighed and Merry stopped him.  
  
"Estella? Doesn't Fatty Bolger have a sister named Estella?" Merry asked abruptly and Pippin nodded, "How come I've never seen her before?" Merry asked himself and Pippin laughed.  
  
"You have, 'tis just your interest in lasses that has gone up!" Pippin giggled and Merry pat his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Pip. It'll happen to you someday," Merry said with a smile.  
  
Pippin came up to Estella, who was waiting by herself, and Merry acted his very best when Pippin introduced them awkwardly. He flashed charming smiles and Pippin had to stop himself from going into a hysterical fit when he glanced at the look on Estella's face, who was clearly not interested into being courted.  
  
Mr. Goodbody came through right at two and opened the doors. Merry smiled at Estella and shook her hand.  
  
"It was very nice meeting you, Estella," Merry said attractively and Estella grinned incredulously.  
  
"You as well, uh---" Estella stumbled and she looked at Pippin who mouthed his name, "Merry! It was very nice meeting you."  
  
Estella walked with Pippin to the room and Pippin sat in the same place he did the week before and he opened the fiddle Merry had found for him. Merry was seated inside, trying to get Pippin's attention. Merry pointed to himself, then Estella and Pippin sighed, worn out. He knew Merry wanted Pippin to put in a good word of him to Estella and the last thing Pippin wanted to be a part of was one of Merry's attempts with girls, which was rare anyway.  
  
"So, umm, Estella? I was just wondering---" Pippin started and Estella put down her fiddle.  
  
"Wondering what I thought of your friend, Merry, there?" Estella asked and Pippin nodded, almost relieved.  
  
"Well, he's charming, I'll give him that, but he tries too hard," Estella giggled and she waved over to Merry just to tease him. Merry almost fell over.  
  
And so, the class began and ended within over an hour with rehearsals and requests that other players had brought in. Pippin played along to each one but in the back of his mind he knew he really wanted to request one of his own. He thought of the Seasons Song that his Da taught him but he knew he couldn't ask the band to play a forgotten song without sheets of music. Pippin quickly gave up on the idea, realizing he didn't even know the whole song himself.  
  
Afterwards, the conductor handed out copies of some of the songs they decided to play and Pippin set them in his book. They planned to meet again next week and Pippin packed the fiddle away.  
  
"Estella, would you like to come and practice at my smial? I mean, could you help me with the newer songs?" Pippin asked and Estella stood up with her case.  
  
"Will Merry be joining us?" She asked.  
  
"Most likely, if you do," Pippin stated honestly and Estella smiled, "I'd love to help you, Pippin. Just make sure that Merry knows I'm coming." She hinted and she walked with Pippin out of the room. Pippin sighed at Estella. One moment she seemed like she could care less what Merry did around her and now she couldn't wait for him to come along. Girls---he would never get them.  
  
They all walked out towards Tuckborough (and Merry was especially excited that Estella was coming along) and by the time they reached the long smial of Pippin's home, the sun was starting to set. Pippin introduced them inside and before any fiddle playing was done, Mrs. Eglantine Took had them seated and eating dinner. Pippin's sisters quickly came to liking Estella, who was always quick-witted and funny at the right times. And because of this, Merry ate with a silly love-like grin plastered on his face.  
  
Afterwards, they came to Pippin's room where they set up places for their music and Pippin took his own fiddle out from the corner. Estella loved Pippin's fiddle immediately and Pippin felt better holding and playing his own instrument. They played and practiced their new songs and they swapped fiddles for a few songs just for fun. Estella loved the lightweight feeling of the fiddle and the old polished wood look to it.  
  
The sky was growing dark and Estella knew she had to get home to Hobbiton before it got any later. She played with Pippin's fiddle a little more until she carefully opened his case and set it inside.  
  
"Your are so lucky to have such fiddle like this, Pippin. How come you never bring it to rehearsal?" She asked and Pippin shook his head.  
  
"It is a long story...I just don't bring it," Pippin lied and Estella could tell from his voice he didn't want to talk of it. Pippin tried to forget about his father's disappointment, but the look on his face when he saw the broken fiddle still pained him.  
  
"What do you keep in here, Pip?"  
  
"Keep in what?" Pippin asked and he came over to his case by Estella.  
  
Under where his fiddle lay, the interior of the case looked perfectly normal until Estella pulled up a fold of the material.  
  
"Right here, silly! You cannot be serious that you've never seen it before, have you?" Estella said and Pippin bent over it. He lifted it up some more until he could see a little compartment with a knob right under. Pippin almost held his breath and he lifted the door open. He took out the contents inside and his heart stopped.  
  
"Look, Merry! Look!" He yelped and he unfolded the aged paper that had been hiding inside the Hildigrim case for nearly four generations. Four sheets of music lay in his hands with small notes and lines written across the pages. On top read:  
  
~The Song of Seasons~  
  
Spring Summer Fall Wintertime  
  
Pippin felt like he could cry but he laughed and yelled as he read the notes on the yellowed pages.  
  
"Merry! These are the songs that my father knew when he was my age! He taught me 'Spring' and 'Summer' but never the last songs because he had forgotten them! He thought the music was lost but here---here it is!!" He cried and Merry came to his side.  
  
"Go show him, Pippin! Your father will be so happy, I know it! And maybe then he'll forgive you about the bridge of your fiddle!" Merry suggested but Pippin had already thought that over.  
  
"No. No, Merry, I have a better idea. But first, you must get home until I go over my head. It's late enough and I could have you help, but you would be here until morning time! Go ahead and go home, before I keep you here any longer. I can do this myself," Pippin said very fast and before either of them could argue or ask, Pippin had them out on the road with warm good- byes. Then he locked himself in his room for a long time.  
  
Merry and Estella stood outside the Took smial door for a minute while they rethought everything Pippin had said before they started out on the road together.  
  
"I'm still so confused! What is Pippin up to?" Estella asked and Merry looked down towards the path to Hobbiton.  
  
"Knowing Pippin personally myself--- I have no clue," Merry said and they laughed.  
  
Merry offered to carry her case and they talked of other things all the way down until they came to Estella's home. He walked her up to her smial and bid her goodnight. Then he walked all the way to Brandy Hall with a smile on his face.  
  
As for Pippin, he stayed up all night with the Seasons music. He planned to copy each page and it took him until the early light of the next day to copy the Spring page many times. It was tedious work trying to trace perfect lines and the correct staffs and notes. He still had next week until rehearsal, but everyday he took out his quill and parchment to copy every note on separate pieces of paper for everyone in Bilbo's music band to play. 


	12. Pippin and his Fiddle

Well, here it is. The last chapter to Pippin's Fiddle. I know I haven't been that consistent in my reviewing for this story, but here's the end at last. I hope you enjoy this, as well as my whole story! One final review would be appreciated ;). Thanks so much to everyone who took time out of their day just to read my little story of Peregrin and music, his and my passion.

Chapter 12: Pippin and his Fiddle

~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~

Shire Reckoning:

Thursday, September 22nd, 1401

Bilbo Baggins laughed as he watched the little Bracegirdle children run off with the little dwarf-crafted toys he gave and he turned back on his heels to the guests in line. Adelard Took came up with his wife and Bilbo slapped a hand onto his shoulder.

"My good friend! All the way from Long Cleeve, eh?" Bilbo asked and Adelard wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Aye, we did. And this celebration better be as good as the rumors for our long travel!" Adelard smirked and he laughed shortly, "Say! Is that _the_ wizard?" He asked with much curiosity and Bilbo nodded as they stared at the 'magician' with the tall grey hat.

"He's always around to start up excitement with his fireworks and such! Now, you enjoy yourself with a nice ale and give your wife a spin on the floor this evening!" Bilbo winked and they laughed. Bilbo shooed them away and he pointed his finger towards Bag End, "Don't you worry, Adelard! There's an umbrella with your name on it down in the Hill as a token for my birthday gift!"

"I'll trust you on that, Bilbo. I'll be off now since my wife has already left me for the food and entertainment! I do say, I've got a soft spot for music and this band you've gathered is extremely exceptional!" Adelard commented and Bilbo nodded.

"Ah, yes indeed it is. Some of the best players in all the Shire have come to play for my party, both old and young…"

~· ··÷¦÷·· ·~

Before the party had began or guests had arrived or even before old Bilbo made his way out of Bag End, the musicians were ready to start playing. Their faithful director Nobby Goodbody set their little stage up and gathered them around.

"Now everyone, we've been through this but I just want to go through the run-a-round of the schedule. We have already decided which of you will play during the first half of the party and the last half, just to make sure we all get to have some fun of our own at Mr. Bilbo celebration!" Nobby smiled enthusiastically, "Alright, the first group of players get arranged on the stage and we'll practice a song or two!"

Pippin took a big breath and stepped up on stage with Estella. His fiddle was in his hand and he was surprised he managed to sneak it out without his father or mother knowing. For all they knew, they thought Pippin was out helping set up the tents and such. The field was bare now but he knew that within an hour, everyone would start to pour in, including his family. He smiled nervously.

~· ··÷¦÷·· ·~

Estella finished rosining up her bow for the last time and glanced up. The sun was setting slowly and down the slope hobbits from all directions were walking leisurely up, "Pippin, look! The guests are arriving!"

Pippin smiled brightly and Nobby scurried over in a rush and knew the signal to start would come from Bilbo who had just arrived by the white gate to greet the guests. Half of the band set up on stage, including Pippin and Estella, and Nobby had his handy baton in his right hand. Bilbo gave a glimpse over to the stage and nodded with a grin to start. Nobby started his baton and Pippin's heart raced as he thought of this as his first major performance, and it was for Bilbo's big party nonetheless! 

Nobby started by signaling the pipes and they started with the percussion and Pippin and the rest of the fiddles began to play with a soft entrance. The hobbits slowly came and headed straight for the refreshments. The lights hanging from the tree gave a warm glow as the sun settled down and Pippin almost jumped when he saw Gandalf the Grey. He knew of his great fireworks but never expected to see them exploding right in front of him. They were of all colours and shapes and there was even a time one whizzed right over the heads of the players making the pipers squeak as they gasped. The crowd laughed and after their bellies were quite full from the little snacks, they joined arms and danced to the music. 

There was much merriment and energy in the air and every hobbit was having a wonderful time. This party would surely be planted in their memories for years to come. 

Estella and Pippin glanced over at each other and giggled at everyone having a good time and neither of them would have guessed that an hour had already passed. Pippin always kept his eyes to the audience and finally spotted his family through the crowd of the dancers. Luckily, none of them saw him yet. Not that he didn't want them to, it was just his father he worried about if he was to notice the fiddle out.

A huge birthday cake was carried out and the crowd clapped and made-way to let it though. Merry led it over by the party tree where Bilbo directed it too and he waved at Pippin on stage. Pippin gave a nod and Merry gave a wink to Estella who was extremely flattered guessing by the way her cheeks turned pink. 

Frodo stayed close to his uncle when he wasn't out dancing and as much as he loved fiddling, Pippin couldn't wait to get out on the party floor. There was much too much fun waiting for him like dancing and running around with Merry. 

He noticed Rosie Cotton dancing in her party dress and she would skip right past Samwise many times. She had caught every lad's eye actually, with her ribbons and nimble footwork and such, but she hadn't excepted anyone's hand yet. It was when Frodo pushed Sam out to the floor with her when Pippin laughed and smiled for Sam's sake.

Nobby held up his finger and Pippin knew it was time for the last song for the group until the second half came on and took over. Pippin breathed deeply as he anticipated the final song and gave Estella a smile.

"Are we playing this last song for you, Pip?" Estella asked and Pippin shook his head.

"No, it's for my Da," He said sincerely and the bells started.

~· ··÷¦÷·· ·~

Across the ale brewery, Paladin found an empty mug and filled it with a beer tap. His family had scattered throughout the party and he sat down with his ale and watched the fireworks. He enjoyed the music he heard coming west from the Party Tree and he hummed a fiddle song of his favorites. 

The music was soft at first and had a familiar ring and beat to it. When the fiddle bows hit the strings, he turned his head around. These notes. Where had he heard them before? The theme of the song came in and his eyes lit up. Spring. The only word that came to his head was Spring. The fiddles played and he stood up. They took a pause and began again. Summer.

He pushed his way politely through until the music came closer and he saw the stage. The party had been so big that he hadn't been to this side of the field and he saw the fiddles on stage. There was a fiddle that caught his eye under the Party Tree lights on the shoulder of his son. Pippin smiled subtlety when their eyes caught each other's and Paladin sat down in front.

The third phrasing of the medley came in and it was as if old memories were being replayed in the mind of father Took. He hadn't heard Fall's song in so long and his eyes clouded over with heedless tears. The distant chiming of the bells and soft pipes in the song of Winter added the image of snowfalls and Paladin had never heard the song played so beautifully. He knew his own father would have loved this as much as he was.

After the echoing note was lost, Pippin packed up his fiddle as the second half filled the stage. He bid Estella farewell for the time being and ran to his father. He was still sitting there with his ale untouched. 

Pippin wove his way through the bodies with his case until he found his Da and Paladin came up and kneeled on his knees as threw his arms around his son.

"Peregrin…how did you ever…?" Paladin asked and Pippin hugged him back tightly.

"I found it in the case all along, Da. I'm sorry I have lied to you so many times these past months, but of late I have been sneaking off to practices to play for Bilbo's party. And---and, I know I can't have the fiddle out here but this was special. It was just for you. I found the music and rewrote it for everyone. Mr. Goodbody helped and Merry and Estella Bolger of course, but I just wanted you to be happy and remember it again," Pippin explained still in his father's arms.

"Oh, Pippin, you have made me so proud. As proud as any father could be right now. You are my son and that is the only reason for me to always be happy," Paladin murmured quietly by his ear and Pippin pulled away.

"Da, you shouldn't cry. I never meant this to make you cry," He said. His father's face was streaming with tears and made his strong and supportive father looked almost vulnerable. Paladin sniffed slightly and replied with, "But my crying is because I love you so much."

They held each other in one last hug. Paladin didn't need to tell Pippin the fiddle was his now and forever until he passed it down to his son and so on and Pippin didn't need to tell him he was also crying on his shoulder.

Finally, Paladin stood up with a straight face and ruffled his hair, "Now you get along and enjoy yourself after playing for so long. Look, here comes Meriadoc."

Merry skipped up and bowed his head politely towards Paladin by Pippin's side. He then took Pippin's hand as he held an apple in the other and whispered, "Come on, Pip! You'll have no idea what I found behind the dishwashing tent! A whole cart of Gandalf's fireworks!!"

Pippin's eyes lit up with a mischievous twinkle and before his disappeared behind the rows of tents with Merry, he gave a look towards his Da that only a father and son would know. An expression of love.

~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~

End of Pippin's Fiddle


End file.
